


The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

by Ceares



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares





	The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

"I thought you gave up smoking."

Rusty glanced down at the cigarette smoldering between his fingers and shrugged slightly. He took another drag before flicking it lightly over the railing. "Old habits die hard." His voice was flat, emotionless to someone who didn't know him as well as Danny did.

"You're not worried about Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are you?" He motioned downward to the silver car parked conspicuously at the back drive of the hotel. Danny hoisted himself up onto the ledge separating the two rooms, nimbly crossing from one balcony to the other.

“There’s a connecting door.”

One dark brow quirked. “What would be the fun in that?”

“Right, because if you can’t endanger your life, what’s the point.”

“A little testy aren’t you? This isn’t still about Tess is it?”

"No it’s not about Tess. Tess and me, we understand each other perfectly. It’s about Terry Benedict. He's not the type to forgive and forget Danny. You took his woman and his money, and humiliated him in the process."

Danny grinned. “It _was_ a thing of beauty.”

“I'm serious about Benedict. You're taking this too lightly, like you take everything. He's been quiet these last few months, but now that you're out, I think things are going to heat up."

“I was in for six months. What, you don’t think I have a plan?”

“Danny…” Rusty shook his head, his expression wary. “That’s what I’m afraid of.” Danny’s plans were more likely to get you into trouble than out of it. As usual, his skepticism was ignored.

“Everybody else away okay?”

Rusty nodded. “Free and clear. No signs that he knows anybody else involved.”

“Except you.”

“Except me.”

"You could have walked away with the others. You didn't have to stay-didn't have to make yourself known."

"I told you old habits…" For the first time he glanced over at Danny, his eyes hooded. “Besides, you'd do the same for me wouldn't you?" He turned around and faded back into his room. Danny followed.

“What? Expose myself to danger? Trust you with my life? In a heartbeat.”

Rusty swallowed at the intense look in the other man’s eyes. He knew Danny loved him-his mind knew it, but sometimes his heart needed reminding. “So, you were in for six months. What’s the plan?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? What are you, Scarlett O’Hara?” Further complaints were cut off by Danny’s mouth. Rusty’s closed mouth resistance lasted about a second, before he gave in the way he always did, softening against Danny with a groan. Mouths met and meshed with long held familiarity as Rusty fell back on the bed, pulling Danny down with him.

Soft nips were interspersed with licking and sucking as Danny worked his way down Rusty’s wiry frame. He knew exactly which spots to hit. Danny had mapped his body a hundred times in reality. More in his head. Times when they were separated. Years when Danny was in jail. He’d close his eyes and remember the feel of those hands on his skin.

Rusty settled with Danny’s arm draped across his chest, the other man’s head nestled on his shoulder. He had drifted into a light doze when he heard the snick of the door. He tensed, only to relax again as moonlight shafted through the room, illuminating Tess’ pale skin and wide eyes as she leaned through the connecting door.

“Hey.” It was a muted whisper.

“Hey. It got kind of cold in there. ” Tess’ voice was just as soft. Neither wanted to wake Danny.

Rusty shifted over, pulling Danny with him slightly as Tess moved around to the other side of the bed. She pulled the covers back, and slipped in, snuggling into Danny’s other side with a sigh of contentment. “Plan?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Hmm.” Her breath softened as she eased into sleep.

Rusty lay awake a while longer, listening to the quiet rhythms in the room, his mind not on the thugs downstairs or Terry Benedict. Not even on thirteen million dollars, but on the man resting against him, and tomorrow.


End file.
